You What?
by Lion warrior
Summary: Shifu stood there blankly looking at his student. He could hardly believe what he heard. Review! Yep, that's all you get for the summary.


You What?

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

Shifu stood there, blankly looking at his tiger student, who was nervously sitting there, waiting for his reply. What she had told him was...in short, interesting. That and he could hardly believe it. "So wait," Shifu said trying to understand, "you...love him?" Tigress looked down at the ground.

"Yes, Master Shifu, I do," Tigress repeated nervously.

"And you're sure that you don't have a cold or something?" Shifu asked. Tigress sighed a little.

"Yes, I'm sure," Tigress said. Shifu blinked several times.

"So wait, you love him?" Shifu asked again.

"Master," Tigress said getting tired of answering the same question.

"Hey, I'm just saying. I'm truly shocked. I mean, Po?" Shifu said questionably. Tigress had just told him she loved Po. Tigress sighed.

"Yes, Master I know that Po seems to be the lazy fat childis-"

"Oh it's not that," Shifu corrected, "I know that Po can be great person and friend. I just didn't think that you would be in love with...anybody. And I admit that Po was someone that I was thinking you would never like."

"Because of how he acts?" Tigress guessed.

"No, because of how _you_ act. You usually seem to act like he's a younger brother that you have to take care of. I know Po. He's a great person to be around and have fun with. He's perfect for the ladies. Kind, Gentle, Respectful, Loving, Caring, and etc. He, if you were going to get married, was my first choice for you. But"

"But you didn't think that I would like him like that," Tigress finished.

"You didn't seem like it," Shifu added. Tigress sighed.

"I was...scared to show any type of...feeling in front of people," Tigress said nervously. Shifu nodded. His daughter was the very shy type.

"So why don't you just tell him?" Shifu asked. Tigress's head shot up.

"You mean you would allow it?"

"Of course, I did say that he was my first choice for you if I were to have you married. Go on, tell him," Shifu encouraged, but Tigress's face dropped.

"What if he says no?" she asked.

"If he does that, I will have lost my bet, and be genuinely surprised."

"Bet?"

"Ah well, you see, Monkey and I are having this bet that you and Po would get together. So far, I'm winning," Shifu said smirking. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"But what should I do?"

"Go to him. And tell him how you feel," Shifu said wisely. Tigress hugged him and ran off. "Monkey! Get the almond cookies ready!" Shifu shouted.

Meanwhile, Po was in his room napping (they were given the day off). Then he heard a knock at the door. Po sleepily opened the door to see Tigress. "Oh, hey Tigress. What's wrong?" Po asked yawning.

"Po, can I talk to you in private?" she asked. Po welcomed her in.

"What is it?" Po asked still sleepy.

"Po," Tigress started, "I...I...um...what I want to say is...um...I um... I love you," she ended quickly. Po's eyes widened and mouth dropped. They stood there in silence for a while. Then Po shook his head.

"No," Po said making Tigress's face sink and heart break a little. But then he said, "No, this must be one of my Tigress dreams, again. I'm still sleeping aren't I? Well, if it's a dream, might as well enjoy it." He suddenly kissed Tigress on the lips, making Tigress yelp a little in surprise. She then melted into the kiss.

Then out of the blue, she punched him. Po hunched back in pain. Then he realized something. "This isn't a dream?"

"No, it's for real," Tigress said crossing her arms and looking at him sternly. "And that punch was for thinking it was." She grabbed Po's face and kissed him again. "And that was for kissing me."

"Tigress, I love you. I always have," Po said wrapping his arms around her waist. Tigress rested her hands on his chest.

"I love you, too, it just took me a while for me to understand that I loved you. I'm sorry for treating you so badly when you first came here. I'm sorry that I-" Po surprised her by kissing her again. This time she was blushing as he confidently smiled.

"You talk too much," he said. Tigress smirked as she kissed him again with love and passion. Unknown to them, Monkey and Shifu were outside watching and had snuck away. Shifu finally said to Monkey.

"Told you, pay up," Shifu said as Monkey reluctantly gave him the cookies.

THE END

* * *

**A short little one. Just an idea that came into my mind. **


End file.
